crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Imp 5: Head over Tail
Imp 5 is the story of Imp’s run-in with the Secret Squirrels by Morpheus. It was released on 2017-04-18 and complete on 2017-05-29. It runs from 2007-09-28 to 2007-10-06. It follows Quick Imp-ressions and is followed by Imp 6: A Very Imp-ortant Date. Summary Part 1 Imp 5.1 was published on 2017-04-18 and goes from 2007-09-28 to 2007-09-30. 2007-09-28 Imp is cleaning up after her last class. She adds two more listening devices placed by the Secret Squirrels to her collection, and then decides to put the entire collection next to a radio playing polka music. She dodges Roland Williams and convinces Dr. Bellows to come to the entertainment that night. Ace, the leader of the Intelligence Cadet Corps, emphasizes that they have to find out what the Imp is doing - after all Roland Williams says she’s up to no good. He assigns Geist to shadow Mischief, who’s been seen with her. Imp has set up a Karaoke night at the Flying Blue Squirrel. Lots of fun was had by all. 2007-09-29 Imp supervises her Saturday morning art open classroom period. One of the Secret Squirrels follows to try to get another picture. She disposes of the nuisance. Then she meets Tabby Cat. Imp has Tabby Cat in an easily escapable “death trap” when her daughter Lily walks in. Confusion ensues. Imp and Tabby Cat relax in the Flying Blue Squirrel as Imp tells Tabby Cat about how she broke into the Kube and also about the Hauptman jewel heist. 2007-09-30 In the Imp Lair, which is the classroom she just got from Security, Imp has Melissa practicing picking a dummy’s pocket. The dummy is rigged with bells, and Melissa is getting frustrated. Then she reports on someone who Imp assigned her to tail. She tells Imp that she spotted Geist following her. Imp tracks down Shine to his secret distillery and acquires a couple of bottles of his strongest and finest - which may not be the same. The Spy Kids break into Imp’s secondary classroom (the Imp Lair) and then break into a safe. Inside it they find a number of folders and a bag of candy. Ace takes the candy as evidence, and then finds that the last folder suggests that they’ve got a mole, who’s using the name Morocco. Part 2 Imp 5.2 was published on 2017-05-01 and goes from 2007-10-01 to 2007-10-04. 2007-10-01 Imp wakes up with a hangover. Serves her right for getting drunk on Shine’s most powerful. She decides not to do that again. Imp has lunch with Maria and Tabby Cat. She amuses them with a story about a mob boss who she’d warned that if he stiffed her, he’d sleep with the fishes. He did, and he did. The Secret Squirrels meet with Roland Williams and apologize for not doing better on catching the Imp. 2007-01-02 The Secret Squirrels meet later among recriminations. Geist promises to do better on tailing Melissa. Of course, she still thinks Melissa hasn’t caught on. Imp sends A-Plus on a wild goose chase. Then she meets Pinball. They adjourn for a beer and stories. 2007-10-03 Imp has some fun people-watching in the Quad. She spots Dana and introduces herself. Then Ace, A-Plus and Kew get in her face and warn her that they’re going to find out what she’s up to. She laughs at them, tells them she’s now calling them the Teletubbies and then does her vanishing trick. The Secret Squirrels discover their secret clubhouse has been bugged - with the bugs they’d been trying to use on Imp. Then Reach joins them and identifies the candies as red herrings - literally. They realize they’ve been played. 2007-10-04 Melissa sees Geist following her again. After her pie-in-the-face prank doesn’t work, she lures Geist into the tunnels and uses one of Trixie’s stink bombs on her. Imp talks to Tabby Cat and Fubar after work in the village. Louis asks how long the game is going to go on. Imp says that it’s just warming up. Part 3 Imp 5.3 was published on 2017-05-29 and goes from 2007-10-05 to 2007-10-06. 2007-10-05 Imp talks to Tabby Cat after deliberately losing a rematch to Wondercute. Then she goes to her Art 2 class. The Secret Squirrels stand around trying to break into their own clubhouse. Apparently the Imp has changed the lock. Then Reach arrives and announces he saw the Imp leaving the vicinity of the Homer Gallery with a large painting. They leap to the conclusion that she’s trying to steal the painting of Lord Paramount. 2007-10-06 Melissa is sitting on her bed trying to plan a prank on Trixie when Mrs. Savage says she has a visitor. It’s her father. Melissa shows him around campus, beginning with her art teacher. The Spy Kids meet after being up all night and discover the only thing they’ve noted is an unidentified man meeting with Mischief and the Imp. She leads Interface into the tunnels, knocks him out with a gas and installs him in a hidden “death trap.” Kew finally manages to break into their headquarters, to discover the walls plastered with Teletubbies posters. Reach identifies the mystery man as Mischief’s father. Then they get a call on Interface’s phone from the Imp. Kew has a tracking devise, so they find Interface’s phone on a package in front of the library. It explodes, showering them with glitter. Then Imp leads them a chase through the tunnels, taking out Geist and Holdout on the way. She leads them to the room where Interface is trapped. The result is funny, for some value of funny. The Secret Squirrels take the stolen painting to Security. Lt. Forsyth identifies it as a forgery. Then he points them at the room where the person in charge of the investigation is. To their horror, it turns out to be … the Imp. Geist decides to go with Mr. Williams, while the rest of the Spy Kids decide they want nothing more to do with the disaster. Imp decides she likes Superhawk. A lot. Characters Part 1 *Imp *Spy Kids also known as the Secret Squirrels. Proper name is Intelligence Cadet Corps. **Ace leader **A-Plus Ace’s girlfriend (I think), #2 in the Spy Kidz **Geist new kid, has it in for Melissa **Kew Devisor, responsible for the bugging **Reach **Interface **Holdout *Roland Williams primary antagonist *Alfred Bellows Dr. Bellows *Songbird Maria, another teacher, the youngest one. *Fubar Mystic arts teacher, knows all, sees all, tells very little. *Mischief Melissa, Imp’s apprentice *Tabby Cat *Wallflower Lily, Tabby Cat’s daughter. *Shine Campus moonshiner, minor character Part 2 *Pinball Villain Imp has worked with a few times. *Sphere Pinball’s “younger sister”. Origin story is Round and Round. *Trixie She makes the best stink bombs. Part 3 *Lord Paramount mentioned Category:Stories Category:Morpheus Category:Gen1